Love defeats all!
by KK-girl12345
Summary: There's a new bad guy in town, the Golzoin. It has the ability to take over the body and mind of creatures, which includes immortals. When he attacks Cupid, Man in Moon chooses a new Guardian. Who is this new guardian and why is this guardian so important to Jack?
1. Prologue

**By KK-girl12345 and GoldenRose26 check out our other fics, My Longest Dream by KK-girl and Anne Overland By GoldenRose. This is one of KK-girl12345's best stories and our first together. We would be very grateful if you review it. And hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**This is just the Prologue**

Jack was just casually wondering the halls of Santa's workshop. It was a normal day. The yetis were working hard and the elves were running around causing trouble and begging for food. Nothing particularly interesting happened until around three o'clock. "Help! Help!" Psyche, the controller of consciousness who was also cupid's wife yelled as she burst into the workshop. Gaping for breath, her eyes found Jack and she hurried over, "Jack, Jack!" She said in between breaths. "Have you any idea where North is? I have to speak with him! Something terrible has happened!" Jack looked at the desperate woman and was tempted to ask her to tell him what happened so he could sort it out, but she looked really worried, so he would probably need help, he decided it was better to just find North.

"Uh, he's i-" Jack was interrupted by North's booming voice echoing through the workshop, he looked behind him, and found North standing outside his office,

"What is wrong, Psyche? What has happened?" He hurried over as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, which wasn't very fast.

"North! It's cupid! I think the Golzoin attacked him! Please help! He's at our house!" The desperate woman frantically yelled as North finally got to the two.

"Golzoin! Oh no! Jack, go fetch me one of my globes! I shall contact the other Guardians! Hurry!" Jack bolted in the direction of North's office. This was serious. He'd heard about the Golzoin before. It was similar to a ghost when its powers were concerned. It had the ability to basically take over one's body and mind. Jack finally reached North's office and he quickly made his way over to the shelf were North kept his Snow Globes, Jack grabbed one and sprinted off back to the group. He didn't think it was possible but by the time he got back the other guardians had already arrived. How could they get here so fast? Jack shook his head, pondering the answers to that question was something that Jack didn't have time for. Without words he closed the distance between him and North and handed him the globe. He grabbed it and smashed it against the ground. Together we all walked in and in a flash we were at Cupid's and Psyche's house.

"Hurry! He's this way!" Psyche yelled as she ran through the doors. The large group followed her through the house into the living room. And there he was. Cupid, or rather the Golzoin, was lying in a heap on the floor. "I nocked him out when I realized what was wrong. He'll wake up soon. How do we get it out?" Psyche asked as she walked over to Cupids body and studied him. Tooth piped up,

"There is this special herb that will draw him out." She fluttered up to Psych. Bunny spoke then too,

"Yeah, Trilioth, I believe."

"That's it!" Tooth continued. "We lay it on his body for two minuets and it will draw the Golzoin out. It is rare though. No one has needed it in over 100 years. The Golzoin was thought to have been dead."

"It's rare, but it doesn't mean unheard off. I have some back at the Warren."

"Really!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. I keep a whole bunch of rare herbs. Never really believed he was gone so I decided some Trilioth might be a handy thing to have around." Bunny said, casually.

"Well, that's fantastic news!" Tooth squealed and did a back flip. "All we have to do, is put cupid in an open area, hide so he doesn't try to attack one of us, and wait for the herb to take effect! It takes about 1 minuet after the Golzoin has left his body for cupid to wake up. And don't worry about it attacking him again; once you have been attacked you become temporarily immune to the Golzoin. If he tries to get into your body he'll die. So he'll run away for sure."

"Sounds good to me!" Exclaimed Psyche,

"Great! I'll go get it! We'll meet in the Meadows we usually do. Tooth will show you where, Psyche." And with that Bunny tapped his foot on the floor twice and a missive hole appeared. He jumped in and he and the hole was gone.

"Well then." Tooth said, "Let's all shown Psyche where the meadows are." And all the Guardians chose their favorite form of transportation and eventually got to the Meadows.

**AT THE MEADOWS**

Bunny hopped over to Cupid's body and gently laid the Trilioth leaf on his chest. He stood back and studied Cupid for a second more, then walked back to the bushes where the Guardians and Psyche were hiding. "All done." He whispered as found a spot and peered through the bushes. 1 minuet passed and there were no signs of the Golzoin.

"Don't worry." Tooth said when she saw the worried expressions plastered on everyone's faces. "Any second now." Just as she said that, a red slime started forming on Cupid's body. Psyche drew in a sharp breath. Within seconds the Golzoin had appeared and was frantically scanning his surroundings. He was looking for a body to take over. When his eyes found the bushes everyone stopped breathing. His eyes lingered on the bushes for a moment and everyone thought they had been found, but he turned around and started floating in the other direction. There was a loud gush as everyone started to breath again. We waited for half a minuet more until walking out into the field to where Cupid lay. Jack saw the worried expression on Psyche's face and he knew that she was worried he wouldn't wake up,

"Psyche, don't worry. The Golzoin can't kill people. He'll wake up real soon." Jack walked closer to Cupid's body and stared down at him. Cupid's eyes started to flutter open and his fingers started to move. Psyche knelt down next to him and started saying,

"Cupid? Cupid wake up." His eyes flew open and he quickly sat up gaping for breath. He looked around him and when he saw Psyche he quickly hugged her. He was breathing deeply. He pulled away from Psyche and stood up.

"Thank you." He said to everyone. "I didn't know anyone here had any Trilioth." Bunny hopped forward,

"Yeah, you've got me to thank for that." Cupid walked over to Bunny and put and small hand on his shoulder,

"Thank you, my friend." North spoke next,

"Well." He said with his thick Russian accent, "We shouldn't stay here for long, the Golzoin will probably be coming back." He tossed a Snow Globe on the ground and a portal to the workshop opened up. North was last to the Meadows because he went back to the Workshop to get a Snow Globe. Without words we all walked in, and of course came out on the other side at North's workshop. North said to one of the Yeti's walking past, "You! Get us some cookies and hot chocolate! We need to celebrate our small but mighty victory!" And with that the yeti's started running around bring plates of cookies and cups of hot chocolate and putting them on the table that had ben set up in the Globe Room, elves started building towers to try to snag some cookies, all efforts being futile. Once everyone had settled down Jack walked over to North and said,

"You know this isn't the end of the Golzoin, right? He'll come back." North replied with,

"I had the idea that we should think about that later and just enjoy our small victory, don't you?" Jack nodded his head and walked away. Two hours later the 'little' victory party hadn't ended and everyone was dancing to music or chatting. Then suddenly, the moon shone on the big G in the center of the room and everyone ran to it. Manny had chosen a new Guardian. Probably to help us defeat the Golzoin. The Guardians, Psyche, Cupid, the yeti's and the elves had gathered around the G, staring at the new Guardian...

**BYE! And thanks for reading! We'll like it if you review it, we'll love it when you favorite it.**


	2. New Guardian

**Hi guys, this is also by GoldenRose26 and Me, We have been working pretty hard and done it in most of our spare time. **

**So please enjoy! **

A new guardian was about to be chosen by Man in Moon. People gathered around the center of the room where the big G was, the moonlight shone onto the G and it slowly rose from the ground, it formed a pedestal with a blue hologram. It was a bit blurry at first but after a few seconds it started to form the hologram of the new guardian. Jack saw a 13-year-old girl and instantly he knew this girl, the blue hologram showed enough detail for him to be able to remember this person; it was his sister, Emma Overland. Jack was stunned; he didn't know she was immortal! He couldn't decide whether or not to tell the guardians who she really was. Yes? No? It was frustrating. After a few seconds of though he came to the conclusion that he would find out more about his immortal sister rather than trying to explain to predicament to his fellow Guardians, Psyche and Cupid. "Ah, wh-who's she?" He needed to stop acting so nervous, they would pick up on something.

"She's Mother Nature, mate." Bunny said, staring at the hologram,

"Eek! It's a girl! It's a girl! It's a girl!" Tooth practically screamed as she looked at Mother Nature. "Finally, another girl!" She flew up to study the hologram more intensely and for a moment, she was silent. Everyone seemed to stare at her as if waiting for her to speak, but she didn't, instead she looked at Jack, back to the girl, at Jack again and then back to Mother Nature. "Hey, you two look really similar." She flew over to Jack and studied is face, in his mind Jack said, "Oh crap! She's onto me!" But on the outside,

"Uh, yeah, I suppose so." Said Jack. Tooth fluttered her wings and then flew back to where she was originally hovering. She stole one final glance at Jack and Mother Nature, before turning to talk to Baby Tooth. North decided he would speak,

"Well, Jack. I think that you should be the one to get Mother Nature. Her real name is Emma Bloom. She dislikes being called Mother Nature so, just call her Emma." And with that North started walking towards the hallway, "Oh, and Jack, she is in the Amazon Rainforest." Those were his final words before he disappeared around the corner.  
Jack went to get a Snow Globe from North's office, he then walked out to the center of the room where all the guardians had gathered, he smashed it on the ground and as soon as it smashed the portal to the Amazon Rainforest appeared before him. He stepped through.

**The Amazon Rainforest**

He walks right in to find himself behind the bush near his sister otherwise known as Mother Nature, it was really hot in the Amazon, it's not a surprise because he never make's it snow here. He walks up to "Mother Nature" and taps her on the shoulder; she jumped and turned around posed as if she's ready for a fight. Jack raises his hand in defense,  
"Whoa, I'm no threat to you, little lady." He mentally reprimanded himself for using such a term. He always used to call her that and looking at her now, brought back memories.

"What! Who are you? Do I know you, you look familiar?" she said, causing a small smile to spread across Jacks face, "She thinks I'm familiar! That's a good start, she obviously doesn't remember me." He said to himself.

"We've probably seen each other around." Was his best excuse for her sense of familiarity towards him.

"And your name?" She replied,

"Um, Jack Frost. And you're Mother Nature. Or Emma Ov- um, Bloom." He said, scolding himself for his slight slip up. She didn't seem to notice though so it was all-good.

"Why are you here, I never see you around these parts."

"Um, the you're the new Addition to the Guardians! Surprise!"

"Oh." There was a moment's silence and Jack thought that she was going to react badly, "THAT'S FANTASTIC!" She yelled, startling Jack with how loud she was and her unexpected answer, but then again, she always did have a loud voice for such a small creature. She used to tell him off for underestimating her vocal power. "Ha ha, I got you so bad! I fooled you didn't I. You thought I wouldn't react like that!" Wow, a chip off the ol' block. A prankster, who knew. But of course, she was related to him.

"Wow, you really got me there. But, sadly, you cannot compare to the Guardian of Fun himself."

"Yeah, I know." Awkward silence. During that silence Jack couldn't help but notice how much of himself he saw in her, and how much she hadn't changed. She still looked the same, still had the same beauty mark under her eye, but one thing had changed, she didn't know who he was. He just had to find out what she did remember though."

"I... need... to… ask you some… questions about… your past life." He managed to say it, though it was really hard.

"Why is that so important?" She pulled a face and leaned on a tree, yet another exhibit of similar mannerisms.

"Arrrr...um... Just because..."

"Just because?"

"Yeah. I like to... ahhh... find out information about... legends, yeah, that's right, legends"

"Hmm. Let's see what I can remember. That's right, I was taking a walk though a forest when I saw a baby bear. It was in trouble with a pack of wolves, I decided to get the baby bear away from the wolves and I was successful, but unfortunately instead of killing the baby bear, they chased after me, when I climbed through a hole and got stuck between a large log and a small hole. I couldn't escape so the wolves got me." Jack felt like crying, if he we're still alive then, he would never have let this happen. She continued, "But the last thing I saw out of the corner of my eye before the wolves was the baby bear being reunited with it's mother, but the baby bear was very frightened. It was quite a lovely sight."

"So that's how you became a Mother Nature?" Jack asked after a moments silence.

"Yes. The first thing I saw after that happened, was the moon, he told me I was Mother Nature." Yet another awkward silence, Jack's eyes were starting to water. He quickly blinked away the tears and said,

"Ok... And by the way, I need you to come with me back to the North Pole because we need your help."

"Ahh... Alright. I will gladly help you guys. I need to repay something anyway."

"What for?" Jack asked, suddenly become extremely interested in this topic.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that I have a debt to repay."

"REALLY... I mean really, could you tell me why?"

"I don't remember. It's almost as… as if someone did something for me and I owe them. I know that sound weird, but anyway.

"She's totally talking about what happened at the lake" Jack whispered to himself,

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Emma leaned in a bit closer,

"Um... I said... um... We should be going."

"Oh, yeah right."

"You don't remember anything about your past life?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Hmm. By the way can you fly?"

"Yes, I can."

"Okay then, let's 'fly'."

"Oh my god, please, no stupid puns." They both laughed and took off.

On the way to the North Pole Jack recalls how much he knew about his past life compared to how much she knows, he knew a lot less. Which is sad because he was kinda hoping they could talk, and he could have his little sister back.

**North Pole**

Once they got to the North Pole, the two started to have a little conversation.

"I remember coming here to look after the polar bears one winter." Emma said, looking at the Polar Bears that were just close enough to be able to see,

"Why don't you come inside into North, I mean, Santa's workshop."

"I know his name is North, don't worry you don't have to call him Santa. In fact you don't have to tell me anyone's names, I know them all."

"Really you know them all?"

"Yeah. I helped them with this little problem they had."

"Was it, maybe, the Golzoin?"

"YES. IT WAS! But how do you know that?"

"Lucky guess I suppose, but I was kinda hoping that was it, after all, that's what we need help with."

"What! I thought he was dead!"

"He was never dead."

"This means trouble, is he in the workshop?"

"No."

"Good, oh and helpful tip, panicking a being afraid is bad, he can sense fear and panic… But, we're ok for now, right?"

"Yeah. Have you ever been inside the workshop?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'll give you a tour."

"That would be great! Thank you."

Jack took Mother Nature, or also known as Emma, around the workshop, once they were finished they went back to the Globe Room; Emma was very interested in the yetis and the elves. She made the yetis very happy by feeding them special food that has now become their favorite meal and she fed the elves a huge pile of cookies and as expected, they went on a sugar high. While she was doing that, the Guardians had a conversation between themselves.

"Jack, why did it take so long for you to get her here and why have you been giving her tours? And why have you been paying so much attention to her?" Tooth asked.

"I knew her."

"Everyone knows Mother Nature, she takes care of everything and everyone. That's what she's famous for."

"Yeah I know that, but I meant I knew her in my past life."

"Why, was she your best friend or your best friends little sister or..."

"She is my sister!" Jack interrupted,

"What! Really? I knew there was something similar about you two!" Bunny realized,

"This is bad, she obviously doesn't remember, and we have to keep it that way." North said,

"What! Why?" Jack asked, outraged,

"You see Jack, you cannot tell her because it could affect the mission, plus she needs to find out in her own time, just like you did."

"But I...I..."

"I know you want to tell her, but you cannot."

"But…" Jack saw their stern faces and surprisingly he quickly gave in, "Fine." Jack said disappointedly,

"Ok time to officially make Emma a Guardian." North said energetically,

"Hey. Nature. Can you come over here?" Jack called her over,

"Yeah sure." She jogged over, "So what's the matter?"

"We are officially making you a Guardian!"

The elves started to play the trumpets.

"Wait stop... I know I said I wanted to before, but, now I'm not so sure." She took a step back.

"She is defiantly Jack's sister, this is what happened last time with Jack. Not to the same extent as Frosty but there's definitely denial here." Bunny whispered to Sandy and the Sandman nodded.

"But we want you to join our team." North said,

"Me. Really?" Mother Nature said,

"The man in Moon said so."

"Why would he choose me?"

"No one really knows, we think it is because they have something we need to clear the hurdle, but we're not sure."

"Well, I do bring shade on hot days, so I guess that helps the children to not get heat stroke."

"So will you join?" North asked, with a spark in his eye,

"Maybe... no not maybe, yes, yes I will!"

"Great!" North and the rest of the Guardians cheered and the elves started to play the trumpets again. After the ceremony had finished the 6 Guardians started to discuss the problem at hand,

"So you needed help with the Golzoin?" Emma Bloom asked the Guardians,

"Yes, we need your help. But how did you..." North looked at Jack, and sighed, "You see, this time the Golzoin took over Cupid's body and mind, but fortunately Bunny had some Trilioth leaf to lure the Golzoin out of him, we let it get away, we didn't want to be taken by him." There was silence and the look on Mother Natures face told everyone that she was thinking, but when she looked at the clock she said,

"Yes I see your problem. But we'll figure out a plan tomorrow, because I need to see what my room is like and I might add a personal touch to it, if that's alright?"

"Oh yes, Jack go show where her room is." North said, and Tooth almost burst! She knew that he was providing a chance for Jack to try and jog her memory.

"OK. It's right this way." Jack said, a huge smile spread across his face and as he looked back to North he mouthed the words thank you and North winked back. They were halfway down the hall when Jack decided he would show her his favorite place in the Workshop, it reminded him of when he would sit in his backyard and just watch the lake and listen, even if there were no sounds and the water was calm, he just liked to. A lot of the time Emma would join him, so he thought that maybe it would bring back memories. "Hey, Emma, I want to show you something."

"Yeah, okay. Lead the way." She followed him out to the back of the Workshop.

**It would be great if you reviewed this and even better if you favorite it!**


	3. We need ideas

_**Sorry people, with the wait but we haven't come up with ideas yet, and we have a lack of communication and so we need you to help us with ideas and in the mean time Ill try and get better communication though PM to GoldenRose26, We need Ideas please!**_


End file.
